Pleasurable Punishment
by karashikyonen
Summary: Kwangmin and Youngji are married and they both work in the same company. Kwangmin made Youngji wait for too long while working. What happens when Kwangmin's wife, Youngji, decided on to give him a punishment in the middle of the night? [LEMON] I fail with summary tbvh c: First time writing a smut fanfic. x0x0.


조광민/허영지

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. 100% from my imagination. Random Pairing. I like both of them tho. They look so adorable.

* * *

><p>It was already ten o'clock in the evening and Kwangmin was still caught up with the documents filed up on his table. Trying to breathe a little, he loosened up his necktie that was somewhat tightly wrapped around his neck and unbuttoned the first two button of his polo. He sighed as he noticed it was quite hot inside the office. He stood up to check for the aircon was turned off by one of his co-workers. On his way, he saw that the lights in his boss' room are still turned on. He slowly walked his way towards the door and knocked lightly. Knowing there was no response from the other side, he decided to open the door just to turn off the lights. As he opened the door he saw a sleeping figure of his boss on the sofa near the table. He walked his way towards the sleeping body nervously taking slow steps, fighting whether he should wake his boss up or not. Knowing how grumpy his boss can be, he mustered up all his courage just to wake his boss. 'She's still a girl even though she's that grumpy and she would really need to go home now.' He thought and stopped in front of the sleeping lady. He caught himself staring at the features of his very own boss as it was peaceful and angel like when she's sleeping.<p>

"Director Heo? Director Heo?" He quietly called.

"Director Heo!" He increased his volume, knowing the lady won't be up any second with his whisper call.

The said lady quickly sat her way in surprised of what had called her. She yawned and stretched as the young lad looked at her.

"Oh, and what brings you here, Mr. Jo?" His body instantly became stiff as soon as she called his name.

"Y-ye? O-oh, it's already past ten and it wouldn't be any safer if you are to stay longer here in the office." He answered.

She looked at her wristwatch and was surprised when she took notice of the time.

"I was waiting for you to finish- I meant, yes, I would get going now, are you done with your works, Mr. Jo?"

The young lad was taken aback with the former statement but then answered the latter.

"There stull documents that are filed up on my table and it's quite many. I might be done at midnight, or so I wish I will be. " He answered.

"Aren't you the one concerned for me? Should you at least send me home?"

Her statement somewhat sounded as a request or rather a command to him.

"But shouldn't I try to finish the work I am doing?" He said as a matter of fact. He turned around and was about to leave when he received a message.

From: 안내

"야! 남편 ㅠ.ㅠ 제발용, 집에 가자~ "{Yah! Husband ㅠ.ㅠ Please, let's go home~ }

He laughed at the pleading text message. He quickly replied.

From: 남편용

"아랐어용~ ㅋㅋㅋ 난 그냥 물건들 정리할게. 차에 기다려." {Okay~ I'll just organize my things. Wait for me in the car.}

They both shyly smiled before continuing on their own business. Youngji took her blazer and bag and went straight to their car. While Kwangmin arranges every documents that were scattered on his desk. He went straightly to their car, sitting on the driver's seat, he started the car and looked at his passenger seat. "Did you wait long?" He asked the lady beside him. She just shrugged and flicked his forehead. "Noona!" He whined and glared at her, she laughed. "That's for making me wait so long." "I'm sorry, okay. And I wasn't expecting for you to wait for me." "I was just... I wanted to go home with you, so what?!" Youngji pouted as she looked at him. He quickly placed a peck on her lips and she was taken aback. "Okay okay~ I'm sorry, really sorry, I guess I'll be having a punishment tonight." "Yes, no dinner." "You weren't able to eat too, lady." "I had a dinner meeting before coming back, so I did." She stick out her tongue at him. "I guess I will really be punished." He sighed and drove their way home.

While driving, he noticed she keeps glancing at him, "Why? Is there something wrong? I do have my seatbelt on." He asked curiously. "Was your button and tie like that even awhile ago?" She asked, he laughed. "It was hot and I tried to take a break and breathe a little, why?" He asked once again. She just shrugged and looked away. "Sexy and seductive." She mumbled. He chuckled when he heard her. Arriving in their house he opened the gates and doors while carrying a sleeping lady in his arms. 'I was ready for the punishment though.' He sighed as he carried her to their room. He changed her clothes to her nightgown. He was flustered as he do so, and soon after changed into his own sleeping clothes, a tank top and a boxer shorts. They lay beside each other and slept peacefully.

It was midnight when he felt something caressing his tummy underneath his top. He touched the thing that was bothering him and caught the hand of his partner. He heard her chuckle. Facing her, he asked, "What were you doing?" He looked at her, eyes half-lidded and in a bedroom voice which she finds seductive. "Oooh~ 섹시해~" she jokingly said, "it's your punishment, by the way." She continued and face him away from her. He knew himself she wasn't any near done with her punishment for him, so readied himself.

As soon as he was facing away, her hands continued to roam in his top, again on his tummy, by then she whispered. "Were you working out? I could feel the lines forming already." "I have it already, just not toned yet." He replied proudly. "Hmm~" she said happily. His breathing got caught up when suddenly her fingers are playing with his nipples, they were erected as she continued playing with them. He got turned on by the event. He was panting already when her hands went near the hem of his boxers. "A little too early to be turned on, Mr. Jo?" She teased. "I was already turned on when I heard I have a punishment." He answered with his gritted teeth. Slowly tracing the hem of his boxers, her hand laid carelessly on the tent that was too obvious not to notice. Her fingers tried to look for the zipper of his boxers and then she noticed there was none. "A bit revealing, Kwangminnie?" "I... it was unintentional that that was the boxer I picked." He was panting while answering her. Her hand found her way inside and came in contact of the flesh that was hiding inside, "Yep, really revealing." "I told you- A-ah~" he was cut offed by his own moan when she slyly squeezed his hard on. Having her hand wrapped around his cock. She squeezed it once again, earning yet again, a breathy moan from him. She played with the tip of his cock with her thumb. She then slowly moved her hand up and down. Slowly and sensually. Earning a groan from her partner. "F-faster, please." He begged her. She chuckled with his request but complying with what was said. She slides her hand faster while earning moans from him. "Ugh-Y-Youngji-ah!" it was the signal from him. One last stroke and he came. His cum spreading across her hand. Sticky white fluid was seen from her hand. She licked her fingers one by one, earning a lustful look from the lad.

"Why do you have to be so sexy tonight?" He flirted with her, trying to lick her fingers and got a taste of himself. "Shall I pay back what was given to me?" He seductively told her. His hand resting in place on her stomach. He leaned in for her lips but she backed away. "Wasn't this supposed to be your punishment, Mr. Jo Kwangmin?" She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Darn it." He hissed. He knew very quickly he has no control on what will happen next. "Sit on the bed properly." She commanded, "at the middle." He complied. He sat straight, his back on the headboard, his legs laid straight and spread on the bed. She positioned herself at the middle of his legs. Laying on her stomach, she played with the hem of his boxers, and once again he was turned on. As if she expected it to happen, his cock sprung up finding it's way out of his boxers. "Long and hard for me, Kwangminnie?" she called him in a seductive tone. There was already pre-cum coming out of his cock. He facepalmed as soon as he realized what just had happened. He was too excited and lost his control. She quickly put it back inside his boxers. He was surprised and taken aback with what she did. "Weren't you supposed to play with it?" He said, his teeth once again gritted. "I am." She answered coolly. She started to stroke his length through the fabric that was covering his flesh. Tracing his length, she cupped it once again. Feeling it throbbing upon contact. She laughed and looked at him. He was struggling, trying to calm himself. She slides her hand once again inside his boxer to search for the balls she is going to play this time. Finding it hard to play with it with the fabric, she removed his boxers, sliding it down with her teeth, intentionally touching his cock upon the process, she threw it away somewhere in the room. Continuing to play with his balls on her one hand and her other stroking him. He was moaning for himself. Begging for more of her touch. "Noona, eat me please." He asked her, she shook her head. "You know I don't do that, Kwangminnie." She teased. "Just this once please, n-noonnim" She stubbornly just continued her play, let himself suffer. Once she knew he was once again on his limit. She licked the tip while stroking it and let his cum spread upon her face. Catching some of the fluid with her mouth, she climbed up to him, reaching for his lips and kissed him, passing some of his fluid to him, having him taste himself once again. "Very naughty." He told her, panting restlessly.

She told him to lay down once again. She sat on him, her crotch touching his. Only a fabric separating them. Her hands roaming on his upper body, trying to take his tank top off. He knew quickly what she was doing and took it off himself. He was fully naked under her and he know it won't be long enough until both of them are. His hand were locked on her bottom, trying to grind into her more. She was complying and grinding herself on him. Her upper body resting on his, their lips found their way towards each other and shared a passionate kiss, tongue battling for dominance, until they needed air. They were panting. She was trying to catch her breathing until she noticed how fast he have worked on her. His finger started entering her core from behind. She jerked from the first entrance. She lightly hit his chest, "So sly." She pouted. "Can't help it, it was tempting me." He kissed her as an apology and continued to insert another finger inside her. She moaned in their kiss, earning a smirk from him. Her wetness and tightness can be felt by his fingers as he moved them in and out of her core. She was moaning, tilting her head backwards in pleasure. He decided to play with her breast while he is still in control. He played with the fabric and her bra separating his hand with her breast. She was in ecstasy as he played with her. He slyly slide his hand in his nightgown and bra and came in direct contact with her breast. Her nipples were erected and hard as he plays with it. Earning more moans from her. She was in pure pleasure and let herself release her fluid on his finger, clenching her hand on his chest, he pulled out his hand from her, licking his fingers ever so daringly in front of her. "As usually you are, so sweet." He laughed, she pouted.

It wasn't a part of her plan. Now she's begging for more. She stroke his length, trying to get it hard again in no time. 'Is it time already?' He thought, he always expected for the foreplay to go on longer. And his eagerness to meet her core this early got his cock leaked some of his pre-cum. "Tsk tsk, ever so naughty." She told him. Her hand guided his to where her laced underwear are. She told him to undress her bottom for her. And he traced the hem of her laced-panty and slid it off her. He found his way to her bra and unclasped it, sliding it off her. She was only left with her nightgown on. She sat straight on him, her wet core directly on his throbbing length, she tried to slide her nightgown slowly downwards, when a pair of hands torn it off in halves. "Kwangmin! That's the tenth nightgown already! Get yourself in control!" She shouted shyly, covering her full breast with her arms. "I.. I'm sorry, I was tired of waiting. You were just so tempting, Youngji noona." He blushed with his statement and then sat straight with her, leaning on the headboard once again. His hands found it's way to her butt cheeks, he squeezed it lightly and pulled her near him. She knew he was expecting an entrance already, that she will not give him. She grinded on him, spreading her wetness all over his length. He moaned for her in contact and jerked his hip upwards begging for more. She just pinned him down and her lips went for his neck. She was tickling him, breathing on him and kissed him on his neck. He tilted his head to give her more access and groan as soon as she started sucking and left a hickey on his neck. "Mine." She whispered seductively on his ear. "You would like to enter now, don't you?" She tempted. And the movement of his hip answered her question. She hold her length, positioning it in front of her core. She stared at him, and he stared back. She slowly entered his length, him bucking forward with impatience. She hold him down with her one hand, "my job." She reminded him. As soon as his tip were in, she stopped and pulled away. Both groan at the withdrawal but it was kwangmin who is more disappointed. "I thought an entrance?" "That was it." She sat on him once again. He was impatient and got tired of the game. He turned them and slid her down, now he's top on her. "I can't wait anymore. I need you." He spread her legs, positioned him in front of her wet core, and slid his length in her. She moaned and hugged him tight. Wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers were dugged deeped on his back when he had finally entered with his full length.

They were panting. He was giving her time to adjust. When she started to stir and looked for his lips, she kissed him and told him she was ready. He thrusted in her slowly. Slowly and sensually that they can feel the friction on each other with every thrust. He broke away from the kiss and asked her if he can go a bit faster. She agreed. Upon the increase of speed, she hid her face on the crook of his neck and muffled some moans. She was moaning his name. "K-kwangmin-ah~ kwangmin-ah~" those moans where music to his ears. He thrusted faster as he got more turned on. With a monsterous speed, they were rocking the bed. Flapping of their bodies can be heard. His moans were deep. He was out of control until she bit his shoulder. He groaned and a deep thrust ended his speed and movement. Together with a release of her cum. He was in dazed. He was worried. He looked for her eyes. He saw tears. "I got excited, sorry." He cupped her face, kissed her tears away. He heard her chuckle, "I never knew you could be this fast." He was relieved but was still worried. "Were you okay?" "Yes, I am. You haven't released yet, right? Go on and continue." He followed and stared thrusting again in a slower speed. Their hips found some harmony together and their speed became faster. Their muffled moans were sealed by their passionate kiss. And after a one slow deep thrust, they broke the kiss and moaned loudly as youngji released her cum, together with his release inside her. They stayed like that for a good long minute when he decided to pull out, but her legs that was wrapped around his waist stopped him so. "You'd be hurting after another round." He told her. She shrugged and turned them over. She started sliding up and down. She rode him until he joined her rhythm. They were more enjoying this position since his full length is thrusted in. He supported her back with his legs and hold her on her waist. She was aching her back with pleasure. With one last deep thrust, he then again cummed in her, mixing his with hers. she collapsed on him and his length automatically slid it's way out.

They were both exhausted and Kwangmin pulled the blanket over them and pulled Youngji closer to him. He then whispered, "I'll work harder and try to finish my job early." Youngji quickly shook her head. "It's okay if we go home late, just be sure to accept your punishment." "I'll happily do them. Saranghae." "Nado... saranghae." Kwangmin kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

It was still dawn when Youngji woke up. As soon as she opened her eyes, it seems there was something wrong with her position, on of her legs was being lifted and she thinks she was invaded. She heard her moan herself. She found out that Kwangmin was the one holding her leg and was thrusting in her from behind. "Oh, your awake. Good morning." He shyly greeted her. Slowing down with his thrust. "Why are you so naughty early in the morning?" "I got tempted when I woke up and saw a beautiful lady, naked, sleeping beside me. I got too turned on. I wasn't trying to-" "A-ah!" They both moaned when Kwangmin came inside her. "-wake you up." "Now that I am awake, I guess it's time for you to have a punishment once again and do it properly with me." She said ever so seductively to him.

And that was how they got to work late and already tired when they were just starting to work.

- The end -

- FIN -


End file.
